Not During Working Hours
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: Scarlet Sutcliff pays a visit to her lover William T Spears's office. She gets annoyed when the black haired Shinigami ignores her advances and decides to convince him with some playful detail ;) Slight Lemon ... One-shot of Scarlet (oc) X William


*SLAM*

William T Spears, who was working on yet more paperwork in his office, looked up at the source of the noise, although already knowing who it would be. He saw a flash of red hair and a pair of shark like teeth. Anybody would have thought at that moment it was Grell Sutcliff...but no. The female body and those legs that seemed to go on forever belonged to the gender confused Shinigami's younger sister Scarlet. The reckless red headed female was stood in the doorway in her usual pose. One hand on her hips which were slightly angled to the right, her other hand close to her face, sweeping her hair back.

"Hi~ya Willy" She said sweetly, waving her hand femininely. The black haired Shinigami rolled his eyes and looked back down on his paperwork.

"Hello, Scarlet" He muttered. The red head rolled her own eyes at the man's miserable reply and walked over to the desk, her hips swaying allong with her long crimson hair.

"Can't you turn away from that silly paperwork and look at me?" She asked in a playful tone while fluttering eyes. William glanced up at the red head for a second, then looked back down at the paperwork again, making her scowl and clench her fists. "Wi~lly!" She whined. "Don't be so cold!" Scarlet glared at the black haired man who was still looking at his paperwork. She hated when he ignored her, but Will just loved to tease her. There was something very attractive about the girl's aggravated side. He slightly sniggered which made Scarlet snap.

"What's so funny?" She growled.

"Nothing." He answered bluntly.

"You were laughing!"

"No I wasn't" He answered. "Having someone distract you in such a annoying way isn't a laughing matter." Scarlet was just about to launge at him, teeth baring when she suddenly came up with an idea. A devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Then maybe..." She said walking around to stand behind Will's chair. "I could distract you in another way." She began to trail her hands onto Will's shoulders and down his chest. William's breath hitched as the hands travelled down lower. The dark haired man cleared his throat and swiped her hands away.

"Not during working hours, Scarlet" He mumbled.

"Awhh Willy!" The red head whined, folding her arms. "But it would be fun!"

"Be that as it may..." William mumbled. "The answer is still no" Scarlet rolled her eyes and pulled the swivel chair back allong with William. Since Will had grabbed hold of the table through instinct, papers were sent flying to the floor. "Scarlet Sutcliff! What do you think your-" He was silenced when a certain read headed female sat on his lap, straddling him with a grin on her face that would've shamed the cheshire cat. "I already said no Sutcliff.." William grunted.

"But just think about it..." She said seductively. "I could be doing what I'm doing right now, but I could grind my hips a little" She grinded her hips slightly with a grin causing to gasp. "Like that..." William tried to keep his emotionless look on his face.

"Get o-"

"Then you would wrap you arms around my waist and pull me into a mind knumming kiss" She took hold of Will's hands and placed them on her waist. William did not kiss her, he just kept glaring at her with a emotionless look. "My hands with traill up and entangle in your hair...with a little more grinding of my hips" William held back a gasp as she grinded her hips once again. The red head tugged on Will's tie before pulling it off and flinging it across the room. She then began unbottoning the top buttons of her own shirt. "You would slowly undress me..." She continued with a breathy voice. "kissing me wherever you could get you lips on..." William gulped as she began to run her hands over her body, putting his hands on her thighs. "I'd gasp as you kissed and bite down on my neck." William tried to pull the red head in for a kiss but his hands were swatted away as she pulled on his shirt leaning back onto the desk. "You would shove me onto the desk, climbing on top of me" William glared at the girl underneath him who was looking at him with half lidded eyes. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when she suddenly stopped just inches from his lips. Scarlet grinned and pushed William off her . "But alas..." She sighed, walked towards the door. "Its like you said..." She looked looked at Will with a smug looked as she stood in the doorway. "...Not during working hours..." The red head winked and left the room, leaving Will in a very awkward situation, looking hopelessly confused with what just happened.

"Damn that red head..." He groaned.


End file.
